


From Me To You

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Decorating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: "Colorful ribbons and lights were strung around it. The top had a beautiful star. Cute sets of blue and white along with red and gold ornaments Crowley remembered Aziraphale buying at the end of last year when everything Christmas was on sale. Then he noticed something else. Another set of ornaments ranging from new to very old that he knew for a fact were held together by some miracle."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Ornament/Bauble!
> 
> Enjoy this soft fic <3

Crowley had napped the better part of the day away. When he woke up, Aziraphale had most of the tree decorated. 

“Angel, you should have woken me up. I’d have helped you,” he said, placing a kiss to the top of Aziraphale’s head. 

“Oh, it’s no bother, dear.” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley took a step back to get a good look at the tree now that he was fully awake. Colorful ribbons and lights were strung around it. The top had a beautiful star. Cute sets of blue and white along with red and gold ornaments Crowley remembered Aziraphale buying at the end of last year when everything Christmas was on sale. Then he noticed something else. Another set of ornaments ranging from new to very, very old that he knew for a fact were held together by some miracle. He stood dumbfounded. 

“You kept all of them,” he said quietly more to himself. 

“What was that, dear?” Aziraphale was still digging in a box. “Ah, here we go! The last one.” He held up a shiny glass apple with a gold string attached. A small black bow rested where the string met the apple. Almost like it was added after the fact. Crowley’s mouth was dry. 

“You’ve really kept all of them,” he said once again. He caressed a small blue and white striped glass snowflake from around 1990 if he remembered correctly. 

“Of course, Crowley. I’ve kept everything you’ve ever given me.” He wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist and rested his head between the demon’s shoulder blades. “I may have openly been mean and said some regrettable things, but secretly I cherished each and every little trinket and gift you’ve given me.” Crowley turned around to wrap his arms around the angel. 

“I can’t believe you still have the apple,” Crowley snorted. He bought that apple from a glassblower in late 16th century Germany. Can’t for the life of him remember what assignment he was on, but the humans started decorating trees. He got a laugh out of the fact they put apples, among other things, on a “paradise” tree.* When he bought the apple, it was more for the joke between him and Aziraphale. The apple apparently represented the forbidden fruit which made him laugh for a week. He didn’t tell Aziraphale until years later what meaning the humans gave but simply told him at the time, “Here, angel. Picked this up in Germany. I know you like collecting things humans make.” Coming back from the memory, he leaned away from the angel.

“Looks like I need to give you this year’s ornament.” Crowley snapped his fingers and a small black box appeared. Inside was a glass pair of wings in the shape of a heart with a silver string. 

“Oh, Crowley. It’s beautiful. And I have the perfect spot for it!” Aziraphale walked over and directly under the star, hung up the glass angel wings. 

**Author's Note:**

> *In my research to see where ornaments first came from I learned and I quote, “Germans decorated evergreen trees with apples, which were referred to as paradise trees. Paradise trees represented the tree of forbidden fruit in the Bible.” And I couldn’t stop laughing. Of course humans did this. I already was planned on this story being about Aziraphale keeping ornaments Crowley gave him every year, but then when I learned that I knew I had to incorporate it somehow. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. Please leave a comment/kudos! It would mean the world to me <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
